Death Note: Side Story
by Argos
Summary: Story about a high school girl who finds a Death Note in America. In the beginning she uses her Death Note to get revenge upon her classmates however her use of the Death Note may change once Kira surfaces. Takes place slightly before the anime. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Preface

Everyone world wide has heard of the infamous killer known as Kirra

Everyone world wide has heard of the infamous killer known as Kira. Kira in the beginning was thought to be a savior for those who fell prey to the criminals of society. Originally there was thought to be a single person known as Kira however, the famed idol Misa Amane was also involved in the Kira killings. She was the second Kira, but with the help from Light Yagami she was cleared of all charges and suspicions. Kira's reign of judgment lasted for six years before the SPK, with help from the Japanese police, was finally able to stop Kira. Although his method of killing was never revealed there are several people who know how Kira was able to kill criminals without coming into direct contact, or being anywhere near the target. Kira's method of killing is only known to members of the SPK and the few Japanese detectives that were left standing in defiance against Kira's 'New World.' The instrument in which Light Yagami used to bring about his 'New World' was a simple notebook. This notebook was special. Anyone whose name appeared in this notebook would die moments after the name was inscribed unless otherwise specified.

It would be foolish to believe that Light Yagami was the first person to find a Death Note and use its powers. This story is about a high school girl in America that found a death note right before Kira surfaced. The user of this notebook is a very interesting case, like Light she was a high school student, but that is where the similarities end. Kira desired to use his death note to create a perfect world devoid of crime, Samantha on the other hand uses her death note for different reasons.

Package

"Samantha Anne Jones!" Her mother called from the living room, not even taking the time to look away from her favorite television series; Desperate Housewives. Samantha is a sixteen year old junior attending Turkey Regional High school in Madison Arizona. She was your atypical teenager, and of course always late. This morning she overslept, much later than she usually does.

"I'm coming!" Sam panted. If her mother had been paying attention she may have been concerned for her daughter, but instead of asking if everything was alright she merely turned up the T.V. to drown out all the ruckus Sam was making in her wild attempt to get to school on time.

Sam in one swift motion rushed down the stairs to her quaint suburban home and dashed out the front door in one fluent motion. She was up, dressed, and out of the house by 8:15.

Normally today would be just like every other day in Samantha's life, drab and boring. Even the weather was against her, it was down pouring the second she left her house.

Sam had to walk to school because she missed the bus, she had to be the unluckiest person in the world. School didn't go much better for her. She was the target of dodge ball in P.E., even the audio visual kids were ganging up on her. The rest of her day wasn't much better. By two o'clock Sam's stomach was aching with hunger as she starred outside the window as Mr. Humphrey went on with his lecture about the Civil Rights Movement.

"I wish something interesting would happen to me." Sam thought to herself. On paper it looked like she had a charmed life, but her life was far from charmed. Her classmates either ignored her or tortured her, her mother was an alcoholic and her father, she laughed every time she thought of him. Apparently he skipped town the day she was born as her mother was in labor.

The bell rang signaling the end of her day and Sam found her way to the bus, she did not miss it this time. She pulled out a romance novel and read until the bus arrived at her stop. Sam walked the remaining two blocks home, upon arrival at home she immediately went upstairs to her bedroom and flung herself onto her bed. Sam noticed that she was lying on top of something, whatever it was it was very flat like a book. Sam sat up and looked where she was laying and she found a simple flat package addressed to her.

"What's this?" Sam wondered as she unwrapped her mysterious present. Normally she would have questioned why there was a present on her bed. She thought it could have been a belated birthday present from her mother; she was only three weeks late on the celebration. Sam tore off the plain brown paper and saw that it was a simple notebook. Sam flipped open to the first page and saw some writing on the inside of the cover. The first thing that caught Sam's attention was the sentence:

"The human whose name is written in this note shall die."


	2. Chapter 2

Test

"This is a joke right

"This is a joke right?" Sam thought to herself as she read the next few lines that were written in the notebook. There were four more rules, five total counting the first.

This note will not take effect unless the writer has the subject's face in their mind when writing his/her name. Therefore, people sharing the same name will not be affected.

If the cause of death is written within 40 seconds of writing the subject's name, it will happen.

If the cause of death is not specified, the subject will simply die of a heart attack.

After writing the cause of death, the details of the death should be written in the next 6 minutes and 40 seconds.

Sam decided the only way to determine whether the notebook was authentic was to try it out for herself. Sam took a hello kitty pen out of her book bag then sprawled across her bed with the notebook open to page one.

"Ashley Whitman." Sam said to herself. This girl was the most recent in her mind, Ashley was the star cheerleader at her high school and made it her personal mission in life to torment Sam whenever the opportunity presented itself. The most recent of her heinous crimes was when she 'accidentally' dumped an enormous quantity of salt in Sam's bunt cake in home economics the other day. Sam and Ashley knew each other since they were in elementary school, this rivalry started when Sam tripped over Ashley's Barbie convertible and broke off driver's side door. Over the years Ashley's pranks encompassed everything from publishing entries from Sam's diary to writing her phone number and a list of lewd acts Sam was willing to provide in the men's locker rooms at school. It was payback time.

Just as Sam put pen tip to paper she heard a chilling voice come from behind her. The voice was cold as ice and from the sound, belonged to a little girl that is if the little girl was turned into a vampire or something. Fear slithered up Sam's spine as she turned around; it felt slower than it actually was. Sitting in her chair was indeed a small girl dressed in stone grey robes with a hood covering her face so Sam could only see her mouth.

"Wh…wh…who?" was all Sam managed to say. She felt a scream trying to jump up her throat, but it too, was too scared to come out.

"Relax," the girl said standing, "I will not harm you…yet. I am a god of death and that notebook in front of you is one of mine."

"A god of Death?" Sam said baffled.

"Yes, and this will go so much quicker if you keep your mouth shut with your mind and ears open. My name is Sayuk and I will be watching over you, as is my duty. Once a death god's notebook has been picked up they are bound to follow the human that is the current owner, and at the end of that human's life the god of death will write his or her name in their own notebook. I sent you that notebook for one reason; entertainment. I have been watching you for sometime Samantha and quite frankly, your life is deathly boring. Oh have no doubt in your head that this is not a joke, if you write Ashley's name in that notebook she will die. This notebook is your chance to get back at everyone who has ever hurt you. However, if you kill a person with this notebook you will neither go to heaven nor hell." Sayuk chuckled at the last sentence.

"I…I….what?" Sam said utterly confused. She had a god, well goddess of death standing before her picking up her collectible horses and examining them and all she could do was babble on incoherently.

"If you truly wish revenge, use the notebook, if not then give it back to me right now and we'll forget everything."

This was her chance to get back at everyone who had ever hurt her, Sam was not going to pass this opportunity up, even if it turned out to be a dream in the morning. Sam turned her attention back to the notebook and stopped writing Ashley's name after she wrote 'Ash.'

"What's wrong?" the chilling voice inquired.

"Well, if I just writer her name down she'll die of a heart attack. There is no reason a healthy seventeen year old girl would drop dead of a heart attack, that's way too obvious." Sam looked at the clock before smiling then scribbling down a sentence in the notebook.

"What did you write?" Sayuk asked with genuine curiosity.

"Well, since it would be too stupid to kill her with a heart attack I had to get….creative. You see, Ashley is the head cheerleader and they have daily practice at precisely four o'clock every afternoon. This week they're practicing their routine for a cheerleading tournament or something."

"So how are you going to kill her?" Sayuk asked skeptically.

"Just come along, the Death Note is accurate to the second I assume?" Sam asked Sayuk as she put on a simple brown jacket.

"To the millisecond." Sayuk replied.

"Good." Sam said smiling.

Sam caught a city bus to the school while keeping an eye on the time with her Winnie the Pooh wrist watch her aunt got her for Christmas. She had until four thirty to get to where the football field behind the school where the cheerleading squad had their daily practice.

Sam got to the football field with twenty minutes to spare, she pulled out a simple pocket notepad and her favorite pen and settled on the bleachers taking notes.

"What are you doing?" Sayuk's chilling voice asked.

"I'm a writer for the newspaper. The cheerleading competition is one of my stories for the week so I decided to come today to take notes." Sam explained as she stared at the girls. Their uniforms were the school colors; purple and green. When Sam thought of those colors she thought it was fitting that they had to wear ugly colors to go with their ugly souls. After the squad finished stretching Ashley walked over to Sam with a diabolical smirk on her face.

"Well well well if it isn't Harriet the spy." Ashley said tauntingly, she still had that cocky smirk.

"Hi to you too Ashley." Sam said feigning a smile. "I'm doing a story about your squad," she strongly emphasized the 'your' "and I was wondering if you could show something your fans, something _special_." Sam pulled out a rather small video camera out of her purse and showed it to a sneering Ashley.

"Of course I'd do anything for my fans. I mean, going to the same school as our national champion squad in a way makes even you seem important." The smirk continued and lingered after Ashley had walked back to the squad, which was in a small huddle at this point.

"Planning on videotaping her death? Interesting." Sayuk said with a grin.

"Of course not, I'm just doing my job as a reporter." Sam replied, not at all offended.

This was it, the squad assembled into three little triangles. The first one, with Ashley, was in the center and the other two were behind her on the left and right. Ashley started the routine with a whistle and within instants three girls, one for each triangle, were being hurled into the air by three men. The men were able to catch the two girls in the back, but the ones in front threw Ashley up so high the sun's glare must have caught their eyes because two of them raised a hand so they could see and with a sudden impact and a blood curdling snap Ashley came back to starting position.

Samantha was left open mouthed and wide eyed as Sayuk snickered behind her sitting on air.


End file.
